Fifty Shades of Restlessness
by KelseyB20
Summary: Takes place when Ana left Christian, when he comes home drunk; after he finds out about the baby. Something has happened to Ana, and now Christian is trying to bring her back. How will Ana live on her own? Is she alone? What will Christian become after Ana leaves? Will Christian come after her? Sorry about the sucky summery.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading. I promise this will get better, or at least I think so. Please tell me what you think. Should I continue, or shall I not. Thanks again.**

* * *

**Christian**

It's been a month since I last saw her beautiful, blue eyes. After shocking news became reality, and life seemed to split us apart. Despite our different views, I should've stayed with her; holding her against my chest while she cries. I should've been there for her.

The Blackberry laying beside my lab top rings, disrupting my thought. Damn it! I want to scream, though I can't find my words. I remember giving all of my staff specific instructions to not disturb me, unless it's urgent.

"What?" I snap, picking up the cell phone.

"Sir," Welch's voice speaks up. "I've located Ms. Steele-um...your wife-Mrs. Grey." There was a short pause and sounds of papers being shoved around. "She was just admitted into a hospital, just outside of Portland."

The Blackberry slips through my fingers, crashing against the study's floor. My world feels as if it's collapsing around me. No, not Ana. Not my Ana. I repeat over and over in my head.

Picking the cell off the floor, and jacket off the chair, I make my way for Taylor's office.

"I want to know everything! So help me God, Welch, if you leave out one, small detail; I'll make your life a living hell." I hang up abruptly, and stumble into Taylor's office. "Taylor! I need to be in Portland today!"

-.-.-.-

What seems like hours passing, my Blackberry sounds, once again. We're in the Audi, a few miles from the hospital.

"Welch."

"Sir," He pauses. "The only details I can obtain are the police reports."

"What do you mean police reports?" I begin to shake. No, not my Ana. Not her, anyone but her.

"Sir, she was reported to have been attacked." He paused. "It says here that she was reportedly found in her apartment, after a neighbor heard her scream. Although the neighbor who found your wife reported she never saw the attacker. There was evidence of a forced entry, her front door lock was broken when the local cops checked the apartment."

I ran my hands through my hair, to refrain myself from lashing out. "How did we not find her in Portland earlier!" I yell.

"Sir, I fully apologize for the mistake. The apartment at which she was staying at, was that of your brother's and his companion. I didn't think to check other possible names, other than of Anastasia Grey and Anastasia Steele."

I'm so pissed right now, I can't even think about what mistakes my security team made. All that mattered was my girl was laying in a hospital bed, hurt, and it was all my fault. Why couldn't I just have stayed with her? Why did I have to go to the fucken bar, with Elena nonetheless. She was smart. She knew I'd never expect to look under my own brother's name. No, I didn't expect my own brother to hide my own wife from me.

"I want all of my wife's belongings to be distributed back to the Escala, by tomorrow morning. She's coming back home with me." I say. "I also want a report in an hour of the progress of her attacker."

"Yes, sir." Welch says, just before I get the chance to hang up.

Quickly scrolling through my contacts, I click on Elliot's name, and he answers on the third ring.

"Hey, Bro! I haven't heard from you in weeks!"

"Why?" I ask.

Elliot pauses, "Because Kate and I just got back from Italy...why do you sound so uptight? What happened?"

I rub the spot right between my eyes, for I'm feeling a headache coming on. "Elliot," I say in a warning voice. "Why'd you hide her from me? My own wife!"

"Whoa, what?" Elliot delays his response. "What do you mean, 'hide your wife?'"

"I mean, my wife was attacked in your apartment, a month after she left me; and I want to know why." I raise my voice.

"I'm serious Christian, I have no idea-" Elliot then sighed. "What apartment did you say?"

"The one outside of Portland."

Elliot than began to laugh, uncontrollably. "I haven't used that for weeks. The only other person-Kate-she must've told Ana about us going out of town for a few weeks." He pauses, his voice dropping. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Christian. I'll be there soon! I swear I had no idea about any of this."

I hang up just as Taylor pulls up to the hospital. Opening up I immediately get out, and run up to the receptions desk. A young blonde woman looks up from her typing.

"Can I help you?"

"Anastasia Grey." I state.

She looks back towards her computer, typing in a few things, and looks back up. "I'm sorry, there's no patient here by that name."

I shake my head, "Um...try Anastasia Steele."

She gives an odd glance and begins typing. "She's in the ICU, but only family are allowed in there."

"I'm her husband." I say and walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for taking time to read this. I would really appreciate any advice you have to make my writing better.**

**Just to clear some things up though:**

**Ana and Christian are still technically married, she never filed for a divorce; she walked out on Christian after he came back home drunk. Ana didn't know what to do after Christian came back home, she was scared and confused, so she left not knowing if she was ever going to come back or not. And there is NO cheating in this fanfiction. I promise you that.**

* * *

Anastasia

I hear the voices, but I don't want to open my eyes. No, I can't open my eyes; no matter how hard I want to. I'm lying in an unfamiliar bed. What's going on? The voices are getting louder, and I hear the sound of footsteps on hard wood floor.

"How's she?" A low voice speaks.

"She's doing better than we'd hoped." Another confident voice speaks up. "We're planning on waking her up in another hour or so. We just wanted her to be sedated, in case there was any brain damage; but all seems good."

The other man breathes a sigh, of what seemed to be relief, but how could I tell. "Oh thank God. So my wife's going to be alright?"

"Yes."

At that I knew automatically my Christian was here. I don't even wonder how he found me, because I know he has his ways. I feel his presence all around the room, as I hear his footsteps coming closer-a chair squealing across the floor-and his hands in mine.

I wanted to hold onto this presence forever, but the light seemed to be fading. My head began to grow dizzy, and the darkness came to claim me.

-.-.-.-

My eye is being ripped open, and blinding lights shone in my eyes. A flicker of light, and it's gone. My head is pounding, and it feels as if I fell off a forty foot building. I open my eyes and stare at the pale, white ceiling. Where am I? A hospital? Why? Immediately a face moves into my vision. A man with rimmed glasses, and a stethoscope around his neck looks down at me.

"How do you feel, Ana?" He asks.

"My head-what happened?" I ask, my hand automatically moving to my forehead.

"You were attacked," the guy began. "You were found unconscious in your apartment, so they brought you to the Portland Hospital." He moves out of my vision. "I'll get you something for the pain." I hear him walk out of the room.

Only I'm not alone.

I turn my head to the side_. Please let it be a dream_, I repeat over and over in my head. Nope. It was real life. "Christian." I whisper.

Christian sat in a small chair at the side of my bed, his hand curled in mine. His face exhausted and worried. When had he last slept? What happened to him?

"Hi," he whispers back. His hand brushes against my face, moving a strand of hair out of my face. He gives a warm smile. "How are you feeling."

"Better." I look around the room, briefly; then my head snaps back at Christian. "Blip! Is-"

Christian leans closer and kisses me on my cheek. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, Ana."

Blip. Little Blip was gone? No. No, it can't be. Blip was fine. I grab ahold of the bed sheets, attempting not to cry. Little Blip wasn't gone. He was all I had left of the life I had with Christian.

"Ana-"

"Don't Christian!" I say a little louder. "Don't pretend that you cared at all for our baby. Don't for a second think that you cared a bit about us." I looked at him in the face. "You walked out on us. You went to _her_ for comfort. You had a wife!"

"Had?" He asked in barely a whisper. "Ana, please."

Just then the doctor walked in with a pad of paper. "Here you are. These are your discharge papers, I'm afraid I can't let you go out of the hospital without a guardian. I would prefer someone to watch over you for about two weeks-until you can come back in to get all cleared-just in case you need any help, or something happens."

"She can come home with me." Christian speaks up, grabbing the discharge papers. "Only if you want."

I look up to him. "My mom can-"

"Your mom's left on a vacation, your dad's still recovering, Kate's with Elliot across the country." Christian said covering everyone, except Jose. Knowing he doesn't approve of him.

"Fine, but as soon as this is up, I'm leaving."

"Okay. Fair enough." He mumbles.

-.-.-

Walking into the Escala has to be the hardest thing I've done all day. All of the memories come flooding in, from the good times to the bad. All of the fun to all of the miserable days we had together, but we got through it. _Together._

Christian lead me down the hall to my old room, standing side by side. His expression unreadable. _What is he thinking?_ I wonder over and over again. Opening the door, he follows me inside and I go to sit on the large bed. Moments pass before Christian dares to move; when he does, he moves to sit next to me on the bed.

"Ana, I'm so sorry." He whispers.

I glance up at him. "Christian, please don't-"

"I won't. I promise." He whispers. "I promise I won't force you to stay. I know there's nothing I can say to change your mind about me. I know I've made a mistake, and I wish that out of everything I can make it up to you, somehow. Some way. I love you Anastasia." Christian gets to his feet and starts for the door, then stops dead in his tracks. "Nothing's changed. You can do whatever you want here. If you need money for stuff, it's yours. Just please don't leave me. Not again."

And with that he left me alone in the empty room. It doesn't feel the same since the last time I've been here. Something's changed. Christian was in here; and on more than one occasion. His sent of cologne was all over the bed sheets. I get to my feet and walk to the large window, staring out over the city streets.

How could I not feel anything for him anymore. Could I not see that he's broken, hurt. Could I not see how much he cries out for help? How could I feel anything; anything but numb. My Blip was gone. Christian didn't want him, and that's why I left. I knew he wouldn't be happy about a child in the equation. No, the only reason why I'm here is because I need a place to stay until Kate comes back home.

A knock at the door startles me, and I turn to see Mrs. Jones with a tray of food. "Excuse me for the intrusion dear, but Mr. Grey insisted I bring you something to eat." I smile gratefully and continue to stare out of the window, as she sets the food down on the side table. "Mrs. Grey?"

I turn around to this, for I haven't heard anyone call me that for months. "Please, Ana."

She nods, "Ana, when you left Mr. Grey…you must know that he was heartbroken. No one's ever seen him like that before, it tore us apart to see him like that. He cares about you Mrs-Ana," She nods towards me. "You mean more to him than his own life, and deep down you know it, dear."

She leaves the room as swift and quiet as which she came in with. I turn back towards the window, not wanting to think about any, nonetheless food. How could I think about food when my Blip was…was dead? How could I think about anything?

* * *

Christian

I leave the room abruptly. I don't want her to see me breakdown. Getting to my feet, I rush out of the room and go to Mrs. Jones in the kitchen. She wipes her hands on her apron and nods.

"Mr. Grey."

"I need you to make sure she eats." I say running my hands through my hair. "Please." I whisper.

She steps to me, and I know she wants to comfort me, but I can't. I need to be alone. I turn and walk towards my study. Shutting the door, I make it to my desk chair before I crash. The tears keep coming and I can't stop them. I don't know how. The bottom drawer holds the keys to all of my problems. I don't remember grabbing for it, but before I know it half of the bottle-of whiskey-is gone.

How am I supposed to help her, when she won't help herself? How am I supposed to comfort her when she doesn't want me? How can things be the same, after all that's happen? How can I keep my composure in front of her, when I can't bear to look at her without feeling hurt?

Grabbing my Blackberry in my pocket, I dial Welch's number.

"Welch," he answers on the second ring.

"I want news." I say downing another gulp.

There was a pause. "Sir," he acknowledged. "There was only but one security camera that caught his face, well partially. I ran it through our database and it came up to a Jack Hyde."

I took a deep inhale of a breath. "That Bastard!"

"Sir, there's more. We can't find him. He's like a ghost." He began. "We began to trace his credit cards, phone records, and even house payments. There's no sign of him. He ditched everything."

I threw the bottle across the room, watching it shatter against the wall. "FUCK!" I yell. "Try harder. Please. I need this."

"Yes sir." He says and we hang up.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading. Please Review and tell me what you think.  
**


End file.
